villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shogo Akuji
Shogo Akuji is a villain in Saints Row 2, serving as the secondary antagonist of the Ronin storyline and one of the overall secondary antagonists of the game. He is Kazuo Akuji's son and was the leader of the Ronin's operations in Stilwater. He is voiced by Yuri Lowenthal who also does the voice for Mercury Black Biography Shogo Akuji, the son of leader Kazuo Akuji, created the American branch of the Ronin in Stilwater. His gang was eventually made up of portions of the city's Asian American population (mostly were former members of Westside Rollerz) and other Asian immigrants. They specialized in gambling, prostitution, and pornography, taking the Vice Kings' helm in vice entertainment. Behind his father's back, he also made a protection racket deal with Dane Vogel, the Chairman and CEO of the Ultor Corporation. Shogo constantly tried to gain his father's approval, but Kazuo was always disappointed in him, as he saw him as nothing more than a liability. He also failed to see the gravity of the situation when the resurrected 3rd Street Saints robbed the Ronin-owned Poseidon's Palace Casino. Shogo was also not happy when his father decided it was finally time to come to Stilwater and look over the situation while teaching him how to lead. Shogo sent a team of Ronin to kill the Saints, but most of them were killed by the Protagonist. Though another team attacked Aisha's home, resulting in her death and Johnny Gat being gravely wounded. After Jyunichi saved Kazuo from an assassination attempt at Wardill Airport following his arrival, the enforcer chose to be the intermediate between father and son. Kazuo then takes complete control of the Ronin, and demotes Shogo to the rank of lieutenant as punishment for his consistent failures. Humiliated and dishonored, Shogo turned his anger and jealousy on Jyunichi for his "betrayal" and because the Ronin second-in-command had managed to win his father's approval. Consumed with thoughts of revenge, Shogo gave up Jyunichi's location to the Protagonist, hoping to win favor with his father by having the Ronin's number two man out of the way. Although this resulted in Jyunichi's death, it did not improve the relationship between Shogo and his father. He later sent a team of Ronin to kill Johnny at the hospital, but the Protagonist managed to extract the Saints' second-in-command to safety. Kazuo later broke the business relationship between Ultor and the Ronin. Angered by this, Vogel gave up the Akujis' location to the Saints, resulting in the destruction of the Ronin HQ in the Downtown District. In a last attempt to destroy the Saints and gain his father's love and respect, Shogo, with a team of Ronin, recklessly tried to kill Johnny and the Protagonist at Aisha's funeral. Johnny, blaming Shogo for ordering Aisha's death and infuriated by his attack at her funeral, breaks Shogo's leg and jaw, then buries him alive as an act of revenge. The newspapers later confirmed his death. Licensing This article contains content derived from the "Shogo Akuji" article on the Saints Row Wiki, licensed under CC-BY-SA. Category:Envious Category:Gangsters Category:Extravagant Category:Male Category:Saints Row Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Vengeful Category:Egotist Category:Cowards Category:Pimps Category:Provoker Category:Game Bosses Category:Scapegoat Category:Right-Hand Category:Gamblers Category:Wrathful Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls Category:Insecure Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Comedy Villains